durvenurthfandomcom-20200214-history
Ogelm
DISCLAIMER: Before picking this race consider what downsides it might have in the society of your area, if it's a norvanstein village there won't be a orge bard walking around. Once known as a Blood Beserker, Ogelm are upholders of the law and justice. Being modified Blood Beserker's their most notable difference is their glowing white eyes on which the need to hold the law simply shines off. History The Blood Beserker's where modified by Durven the ruby dwarve orefather to keep the law of his citadel. After the fall of Durven's stronghold Mossileoth and his death, the Ogelm losing their purpose wandered the world. Most of them have been lost to time itself and the few remaining hold knowledge and wisdom untold of in the ages. Society Ogelm have no society and are so few in numbers they would probably only add up to few thousand of them left. The few that can be found in society are often hermits and outsiders. Preferring quiet lives of study keeping to the smallest amount of law keeping: their front porch and garden. Physical Appearance Red to white skinned creatures with large lanky arms and powerful legs holding them slightly hunched at 6 feet. White eyes always align their faces and their peaceful expressions show their humble nature. Often baring their chests in the light. Adorned on there squashed face is a pig like nose squashed into the head of the Ogelm. Traits Ability Score Increase: Your Intelligence or Wisdom score increases by 2 (your choice) and your Intelligence or Wisdom score increases by 1 (opposite of your first choice). Age: Made to last centuries these creatures either can't die of old age or live for years on end. However not being able to reproduce your age minimum is 200 years+ Alignment: Being made for the purpose of law keeping you naturally draw yourself to law and order. Your alignment can be lawful good, evil or neutral. Size: Standing on average around the same size as humans at 5-6 feet tall. Your size is medium. Speed: Your base walking speed is 35 feet. Languages: You can speak, read and write 2 languages of your choice. Ancient Knowledge: Speak with your DM and determine one ancient fragment of knowledge that you and few others know of. It is the very pinnacle of your being, and it keeps you from ageing into dust and grants you magical powers. Sustaining Knowledge: You can live days without food or water meaning you only need 1 day of rations and water every three days. Innate Spellcasting: You gain the cantrips Guidance and Mending. You also gain the spell Alarm ''and ''Command ''at 3rd level. You can cast ''Calm Emotions ''and Speak with Dead ''at 5th level. Once you cast any of these spells, you can't do so again until you finish a long rest. Roleplaying a Ogelm Ogelm's are so ancient that some player's may struggle to capture their nature. Most Ogelm's see the love of money as the source of chaos and greed. When playing consider what views your character might have that contradict your very human nature. Perhaps you really want to take/steal a magic item, instead consider what your Ogelm would do. Often holding little value in money for themselves Ogelm simply exist to keep law and order, make sure that when roleplaying this feature that you don't intend to annoy or anger other players, and if you find people getting upset readjust your playstyle.